disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Keyblade Graveyard
The Keyblade Graveyard is a world that appears in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series, first appearing in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts III. It was the battlefield where the Keyblade War took place, turning it into the wasteland it is now. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep The Keyblade Graveyard is shown numerous times throughout the game as a rather enigmatic place for random battles at first. The world first appears when Ventus sees Vanitas floating through space, and follows him to question him on his earlier comment of Terra no longer being Terra. Ven once again visits the Keyblade Graveyard when he discovers that his friend and companion, King Mickey Mouse, has been abducted to the Keyblade Graveyard by Master Xehanort as to lure him into a trap. Later on, Vanitas appears before Ventus on Destiny Islands and reveals that he is the embodiment of the darkness inside Ventus's heart, and was created by Master Xehanort in the Keyblade Graveyard. At the game's climax, through the manipulations of Master Xehanort, Terra, Aqua and Ventus each end up at the Keyblade Graveyard and meet up. Master Xehanort appears alongside Vanitas, and explains to them that this was the place were a great battle took place, the Keyblade War, also revealing his intentions to use the X-blade to unlock Kingdom Hearts and unleash the forbidden secrets of the Keyblade War upon the worlds. An epic battle ensues, and after Master Xehanort freezes Ventus and drops him off a cliff, and Vanitas knocks Aqua unconscious, Terra uses the darkness in his heart to fight Master Xehanort. Terra defeats him, but this allows Master Xehanort to take over Terra's body, thus creating Terra-Xehanort. However, Terra's soul finds its way into his discarded armor, creating the Lingering Will. The two fight, eventually ending with the Lingering Will winning by knocking out Xehanort. Meanwhile, Aqua fights Braig to defend a frozen Ventus. After Braig escapes, she is knocked out by Vanitas. Before he can finish her off, Ventus thaws out and fights him. Afterwards, Vanitas shows his true face, identical to Sora's, and forces Ventus to absorb him and both are transported to the Awakening where they have their last battle while Aqua and Mickey are forced to fight Ventus, possessed by Vanitas. Vanitas is defeated in both fights and fades out of existence, and the χ-blade is destroyed, resulting with Ventus losing his completed heart. A huge blast (created by the shattered χ-blade) transports Xehanort to another world and Aqua and Ventus's bodies into the Lanes Between, where they are found and rescued by Mickey. The Lingering Will kneels down, and swears to Aqua and Ven that one day, he will end this conflict. Although known as an inhabitant of Keyblade Graveyard, Xehanort actually hails from the Destiny Islands. Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix In Disney Castle, a portal to the Keyblade Graveyard appears in the Hall of the Cornerstone. Chip and Dale summon Sora, Donald, and Goofy, who enter the portal and find the Lingering Will alone in the Keyblade Graveyard. The Lingering Will first wonders if Sora is Aqua, Ventus, Riku or even Xehanort. Calling out Xehanort's name, the Lingering Will engages Sora in a fierce battle. Sora manages to defeat the Lingering Will, who respectfully acknowledges Sora as a true Keyblade Master and then returns to his normal position. If Sora comes back to challenge him again, the Lingering Will agrees to fight, but states to Sora that he has nothing left to give him save for his hatred for Xehanort. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance The Keyblade Graveyard appears in the game's opening FMV, in which Master Xehanort battles Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey at night. Kingdom Hearts III'' Master Xehanort specifically chose the Keyblade Graveyard as his headquarters so that he and his twelve counterparts could fight the Seven Guardians of Light. It was the location of the final battle between good and evil. Sora and the Seven Guardians of Light arrived, where they encountered Master Xehanort himself. He explains to them about the necessity to restart the Keyblade War in order to build the x-blade. Xehanort and his allies summoned an army of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed to stall the heroes. Once the enemies were vanquished, the Guardians of Light continued on. Sora assisted his friends into fighting the Organization members, slaying them down one by one. Once Xehanort was left, Sora faced him. Xehanort had Kairi hostage and struck her in pieces. The villain was able to summon Kingdom Hearts, but the Guardians of Light were able to send him to Scala Ad Caelum, where Sora faced Xehanort in a final showdown. Once the battle was over, Sora used the power of awakening to find Kairi, while the Guardians of Light departed to their own lives. In the Aftermath, Xigbar is revealed to have survived the battle, identifying himself as Luxu. He meets up with the Foretellers, as they surrounded the Black Box, with Pete and Maleficent in the background. Trivia *The capital letters in the logo for the Keyblade Graveyard slightly resemble real Keyblades. The "K" bears resemblance to the teeth of the Earthshaker, the "E" resembles the teeth of the Wayward Wind, the "G" bears similarity to the guard of the Rainfell, and the final "D" resembles the guard of the Kingdom Key complete with the Keychain, albeit featuring Sora's Crown Pendant rather than the Hidden Mickey symbol. Gallery Always One 01 KHBBS.png|Aqua in front of a crater created during the Keyblade War Crater2.png|Remnant of the Keyblade War Crater3.png|Another crater, which forms a Hidden Mickey NTQ5NTY0MzUz o kingdom-hearts-birth-by-sleep-part-12-the-keyblade-.jpg Keyblade Graveyard KHIII.png Category:Kingdom Hearts locations Category:Villain's lair Category:Planets